


Guilty Pleasure

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Series: Bucky's bladder problems Or How Bucky and Steve discover a new side of themselves [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bladder Control, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Kink Discovery, Masturbation, OK maybe a tiny bit of plot, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, bucky kinkshames himself a bit, cryo freeze aftermath, dead dove because tags tell you what to expect, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: After his final cryo freeze in Wakanda, Bucky's body needs longer to recover than he's used to.Soon he finds that one particular aspect of those problems might not be such a big issue after all.aka Bucky discovers a new kink.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the mentioned characters, any of the locations or anything from the original movies/comics that inspired me. I do not make any money with this.
> 
> This is an omorashi/piss fic, which means it involves urination (and in this case masturbation). Don't like, don't read, please.
> 
> The fic takes place after CA:CW, although I don't feel like there are many spoilers for the movie itself, only the mentioned cryo freeze.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

This was filthy, and naughty. Embarrassing, humiliating and dirty.

Bucky knew this. He knew it, he knew it, he _knew_ it.

And yet, he wasn’t able to stop himself. He’d been on edge all day, knowing that Steve would leave in the late morning and wouldn’t come back until the day after tomorrow, taking most of the other Avengers with him.

He’d never be able to do this with Steve or anyone else around in the near distance, possibly walking in on him indulging himself in his dirty little secret, quite literally.

It all started after he got out of cryo in Wakanda. Apparently, his body had been frozen one too many times, and didn’t recover as quickly as Bucky was used to.

In fact, for the first three weeks he was only able to eat liquid food, he needed to take two or three naps a day in order to not collapse, and he lost control. Over his bladder. For almost two months.

At first, it was terrible for him. Although they gave him these super discreet, reliable MAG diapers, the one astronauts use and Hydra gave to him a few times, he still took them for what they were; diapers. He wasn’t on a mission, and he definitely wasn’t on his way to the moon either, although he sure wished he was. Instead, he was lying around on the couch or in bed most of the day because his body didn’t work the way it was supposed to, he had to “eat” liquids, and peed without a chance to stop himself. At least he was still in control of his bowels. A very pale, very fragile silver lining.

In the beginning, he didn’t even notice when his bladder would give in. In fact, the first time it happened, he was out of cryo for only a few hours, still sitting in what they called the ‘wake up room’ with Steve, when it just happened. He felt something hot running down his leg, and it took him a few seconds to fully realize what was going on. By then, a puddle was already starting to pool at his feet. It was horrifying. 

Steve, on the other hand, understood rather quickly. With his head as red as a tomato, he stammered something about “looking for the doctor, gonna take care of this, don’t you worry” and practically ran out of the room, leaving Bucky alone with his shame.

In retrospect, that was a good thing. Bucky couldn’t have bared to have Steve next to him while waiting for the doctors to check him up. 

Like this, he was able to go and search for paper towels to clean up his mess as good as possible and switch from his wet sweatpants into one of the fresh ones that were lying on the counter, waiting for him to bring them into his new room alongside some other clothes King T’challa generously provided for him.

If Steve would have stayed, Bucky probably had started crying.

After the docs re-read his measurements, talked to him about this and that, and checked some other bodily functions, they came to the conclusion that it was probably only a matter of time until it would get better, that his body only needed more time now to recover because he was getting older and the cryo freezing wouldn’t do good for anybody, and that he shouldn’t worry.

Yeah, right.

There was nothing worrying about an adult man wetting himself like a toddler.

Over the next few days, he slowly got used to being in MAG’s 24/7.

It was still terrible, obviously, but better than visibly pissing himself in front of Steve, or, god beware, Sam.

The sensation of suddenly feeling his diaper getting wet while talking to them, or while sitting at breakfast, or right after waking up, was still terrifying though.

Or at least it was, in the beginning.

After about two weeks, Bucky noticed three things; 1. He was slowly regaining the ability to tell when he had to use the bathroom. 2. It was kinda comfortable to just relieve himself wherever he was, especially when he was lying in bed and he was feeling too warm and too cozy to move. And 3., and he didn’t notice that without horror; losing control and peeing himself made his cock rock-hard.

He first became aware of that… circumstance, when he was lying in bed, on his stomach, with a book in front of him.

He had felt a slight tingle in his bladder, but being the lazy bastard that he was, he elected to ignore it.

Then, because it had to happen eventually, his bladder gave in and hot piss started coming out, surrounding the head of his flaccid cock, shooting out too quickly for the diaper to absorb it all at once. His urine was pooling around his balls, and before Bucky could even try and stop his body, his penis began to stir, clearly interested in the hot sensation surrounding it.

Getting aroused caused Bucky to pee slower, but since he was only semi hard, the urine kept flowing, turning the padding of the diaper more solid.

Better to grind against.

It was embarrassing, really, but Bucky doubted it took him longer than three minutes until he was violently ejaculating into the diaper while biting into his pillow in order to muffle the desperate sound he was making.

That was the beginning of the end.

After that, masturbating became something like a daily routine for him.

Sometimes he started it himself, when he had nothing better to do and was feeling horny that day, but mostly he had to excuse himself from a conversation with Steve or from a walk through the King’s gardens with Sam because, oops, he just _completely accidently_ wet himself and now his dick was so hard that he couldn’t spend another five minutes without touching it, massaging it through the diaper’s material, grinding his cock into his own pathetic mess.

Eventually, Bucky regained full control over his body.

He was able to eat again, he could go a full day without falling asleep on the couch or against Steve’s shoulder, and he didn’t need diapers anymore.

Which was good, really. Bucky was glad that he could control himself again. It made many things easier and also seemed to relax Steve, who was somehow always able to tell when Bucky had wet himself, judging by the change of colour on his cheeks.

But soon enough, Bucky also noticed that he was missing the MAG’s.

Getting off was suddenly difficult, and took him a ridiculous amount of time. Sure, it still worked, mostly, but it was just… not the same anymore.

So, when he had the next opportunity, meaning being alone for a few days, Bucky went and bought himself some diapers.

Without the doctors, he wasn’t able to get a grip on MAG’s, so normal adult diaper had to do instead. It was hard to find some in Wakanda, but eventually he bought some at a grocery store about an hour walk away from where he and Steve were living.

The next two days were blissfully filled with just relieving himself into the soft material wherever he was standing or sitting, not having to worry about getting to a bathroom in time, and of course with lots of orgasms.

This had been almost half a year ago.

Now, Bucky was back in New York with Steve and the others, living in that fancy Avengers facility Stark provided. It was nice to be back home. He had missed New York, although his memories were few and often too colourless to fully enjoy them.

Still, he appreciated being back, now surrounded by not only his best friends, but also some other people he eventually dared to call “friends”, as well. But he sure did miss what little privacy he used to have in Wakanda. 

So, when Steve had announced about a week ago that he, Natasha, Wanda, Sam and Vision were to go to Europe for at least two days, Bucky’s mood immediately lit up.

Steve was irritated at first, because he thought Bucky’s bright smile had to do with him wanting Steve to be gone, which of course wasn’t the case, but after a few reassuring words, Bucky was able to calm him down.

Sometimes Bucky wondered about Steve, and about how Steve was seeing him.

The Captain never wanted Bucky to accompany him on missions, because he didn’t want to risk his life or his “emotional stability” (hah) , and Bucky understood that. And it shouldn’t be a big deal. But whenever Steve was ready to leave, it looked like it was breaking his heart to leave Bucky behind.

Even though most missions were only daytrips, there had been quite a few occasions when Steve had tears in his eyes when he hugged Bucky goodbye. Obviously, he blinked them away and both men acted like it didn’t happen, but still.

Bucky’s chest hurt whenever Steve had to go, too.

Fortunately, that never lasted long, because soon enough Steve started to write him stupid messages or sent him links to some weird cat videos, and that kind of killed Bucky’s longing.

By now, Steve was gone for not even an hour, and Bucky just finished getting into his diaper.

It was one of those “super absorbent”, if you were to believe the package, which was appreciated, because Bucky planned on wearing it for a while.

Sure, diaper rash was nasty, but wetting and cumming into a diaper again and again until it was all heavy and soggy was totally worth it.

Bucky had been drinking ridiculous amounts of water all day, and only went to the bathroom once, right after getting up.

Now it was shortly after 3 p.m., and Bucky was close to bursting.

He already had to help himself from time to time by grabbing his cock through his pants before Steve left. Inconspicuously, obviously, or at least he hoped so.

If he had to rate himself, he was at a 8 out of 10 when he waved Steve goodbye.

Now he was at a 9 ¾.

Just when he eventually entered his bedroom and locked the door after himself, because one could never be sure enough, he had leaked the first time.

It was just a tiny spurt, lasting for only half a second at most, but it made the spot where his cock was resting against the padding comfortably warm and inviting to just let go.

Bucky didn’t plan on giving up that quickly yet, though.

He had learned that the most intense sensations occurred after he pushed himself to the ultimate limit, and sometimes beyond that. It also shortened the time it took him to reach orgasm, which was a shame because he loved drawing that out after not being able to experience pleasure for such a long time, but he came at least twice as hard that way.

Sometimes, he was even able to get it up again right after ejaculating. Perks of being a super soldier.

Now, Bucky was still leaning against the door, his metal hand digging into his thigh, his flesh hand pinching his leaking penis shut through the diapers material.

His dick was achingly hard, although Bucky guessed that it was only half caused by arousal, and the other half by his desperate need to give in and piss.

Stimulating would make the holding easier, so Bucky began to slowly rub the moist material over his dick, giving special attention to its head, groaning softly at the sensation.

Soon enough, the careful movement wasn’t enough anymore, and another jet of hot urine made its way out of Bucky’s cock. Desperately, he began to grind against the diaper, only to find that his hand didn’t provide enough leverage anymore to hold back the flood.

Hastily, Bucky made his way over to the bed, where he grabbed his pillow and his blankets, bunching them up to a solid mound before shoving them between his legs, where he immediately started rutting against the material. He let his metal hand glide under the self-made hill in order to make it easier to rub himself into it.

His legs were spread widely, his crotch buried deep into several layers of fabric, and he could feel the urine pressing against his hole, filling up his dick, ready to shoot out any second.

Accompanied by a loud moan, Bucky shoved his right hand into his diaper, clenching his penis shut as hard as he could. The tip of his cock was still in contact with the diaper, rubbing against it deliciously as he lost control for another second, making the material hot and moist.

It was painful. It was forbidden. It was sinful, and it was one of the best things Bucky had ever felt.

The naughtiness of it, knowing that doing this is such a taboo, it turned him on so badly, he was almost seeing stars.

Desperately, Bucky moved his hips quicker, fucking into his hand while rubbing himself against the wet diaper, unable to stop the groans that escaped him with every thrust he made.

He wasn’t able to hold himself upright anymore, so he let himself fall forward, now hunched over his mound of blankets and pillow and metal hand.

The changed position also caused his dick to hit the diaper in a new angle now, one that provided him much more stimulation, one that also allowed his balls to rub against the soft material as soon as he had to use his right hand to support his body instead of clutching at his dick.

Now that the grip was gone, Bucky knew that he was close to losing his battle.

Another spurt escaped. Bucky ground down harder, pressing the pillow into his crotch violently.

His hips were moving relentlessly now, and his cock rubbed against the diaper in the most exquisite way, sending shockwaves of arousal through his whole body with every roll of his pelvis.

He knew that technically it was impossible to cum before he relieved himself, but in that moment, he wasn’t able to tell what would come first.

He was so worked up, his dick so hard that it could cut through steel, and his bladder so full that he could feel the piss basically throbbing inside his dick, begging to come out, ready to soak his diaper while he was getting himself off into it.

With one last, desperate moan, Bucky tried to keep his urine inside, and failed.

The first long spurt was like heaven. His cock was getting hot, and so where his balls, and his bladder was screaming with relief. Bucky was sure there was a tear running down his face, but maybe it was only perspiration.

After that spurt, there was a pause, because his bladder was so cramped up that it wasn’t able to empty itself immediately, and because his dick was so hard that letting go was almost impossible. The waiting for the pee to come out were the most agonizing seconds Bucky had experienced in a long time.

Once his penis softened minimally and the floodgates opened though, there was no way to stop it anymore.

With his hips slowly thrusting into the hot mess, Bucky sat upright again and let out a growl, which sounded more animal than human. His dick was surrounded by white heat, the urine was pooling around his balls were the diaper wasn’t fast enough to absorb it immediately, and Bucky wanted to drown it the feeling.

With his head thrown back, he relished in the sensation of finally relieving himself, finally getting his diaper all wet and hot, finally letting himself lose all control.

He pissed for almost two minutes straight, the force of his stream never subsiding. It was pure bliss.

Eventually, the thick stream became a weaker trickle, and after a few more moments, his bladder was empty.

His dick, however, was still hard as a rock.

Lazily, Bucky freed his left hand from the blankets and let it rest over his bulge.

It didn’t matter if he took things slowly or hurried up now, he was so worked up and aroused, he knew that it would only be a matter of minutes until he reached his orgasm.

But before he started to really touch himself, Bucky enjoyed the feeling of the soggy, wet diaper in his palm. He carefully kneaded his fingers into it, slowly caressing his cock, teasing himself.

Soon enough, that wasn’t enough for him anymore, though.

His grip on the diaper tightened, his breath hitched, and instead of rubbing the material against his cock, he thrust his hips right into it, searching for the spot where the hot fabric met the metal on the outside, ramming his pelvis up as forcefully as possible for the maximum of stimulation against the tip of his penis.

With his other hand, Bucky reached into the diaper again, carefully cupping his balls and beginning to fondle them, all while moaning shamelessly into the empty room.

In his mind, he replayed the last half hour. How it felt when the first spurt escaped. How hard his dick was throughout the whole session. The obscene way he was grinding himself into his blankets. The noises he made.

The desperation, the pain, the immense, all-consuming relief when his bladder finally gave in.

The hot sensation of his own piss streaming over his cock, soaking into the diaper, making a mess.

How the wet, warm diaper was now feeling against his sensitive skin.

His thrusts began to get erratic, frantic. His hips moved impossibly faster, his metal hand pressing the diaper against his dick impossibly harder.

What started out as obscene groans, turned into huffed out “Oh, oh, oh”s, and after a second where Bucky felt like he was floating, his orgasm crushed down on him.

Hot cum was shooting out of him, re-wetting the spot where he ejaculated against the diaper, rubbing the head through his own mess while riding out his high, spreading the hot liquid all over his dick.

He was completely out of breath when he eventually came down.

Exhausted, he collapsed onto his side, pressing his moist hair against the mattress, relishing in its coolness.

His dick was still twitching inside his diaper, torn between overstimulation and wanting to go again.

Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

This was going to be a fun couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut and i'm not a native speaker, so please be gentle :D  
> Otherwise, comments and constructive criticism are more than welcome and very appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> (ps: a lovely reader introduced me to this cute, little website called 'buy me a coffee', which is basically a way to support your favorite artists/creators by donating a bit of money. i'll definitely use it in the future to buy my faves a coffee, and if you happen to want to do the same to me, you can find me [here](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels)!)


End file.
